User talk:Zy-El
Attention all RV members, on 10/4/09 through to 20/4/09, we will be going to war against a certain clan called UTK. Since the Diablo players here are me, Lollie, Bugzy, and Clockwerk, I will need you guys to bring a specific character; 1337Lollie, you will bring your Bowazon, and fight the Fire Sorceress. Use Slow Missiles on her, then spam her with guided arrows. Bugzy, you will bring your Lightning Sorceress, and fight the Poisonmancer. If the Poisonmancer is smart, he'll summon a fire golem to take down your health, since Poison damage doesn't go below one. Take out the Fire Golem first, then once he is busy summoning another one, hit him hard with your Lightning. Clockwerk, you'll fight the Trapsin. Since trapsins are extremely hard, you should use whatever character you feel is necessary. I will be bringing my Hammerdin, and I will be fighting the leader, whom is also using a Hammerdin. I wish good luck to all of RV's Diablo fighters, we will prevail. As for the CP Divison, I want you all to fire snowballs at any UTK member. UTK members have UTK in their names, so I want all penguins to slam them with snowballs, and generally annoy them, since that's the only bad thing you can do in CP. I'll need to remind you all that wars are the best times to be earning medals, so if you're doing your part frequently, then there's a chance you may receive a medal. Wars are also a good time to be earniing promotions, and I hope to see alot of you active. The only way we will be looking in this time RV, is forward. Zy-El out. Hi, Zy-El! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Recruit.png page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- POGOPUNK32 (Talk) 05:14, 7 April 2009 Hey Hey Zy, Lollie told me you were moving your crew over to here. When will I be seeing Skate, Maddog, and Crack? (Talk to me!) 05:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yo I made an account. Tell Mawhawk to make one cus I wanna go CP with him :D Bugzy 05:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) HEY BUGZY!!!!!! Oi Zy I made an account, whats my rank again I forgot. Mawhawk 05:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Army Wiki If your CP Clan is real and is an army, go to the Club Penguin Army Wiki and edit there too! I hope you have an absouloutely fun time at the CPFW! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Errr... then search under "Navigation-Other CP Wikis" to find it then. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yo Zy, I think I accidently made like heaps of multi accounts lol =[ Oh well, I came and thats all that matters :) Sk8Punk2065 09:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) They're all gunna come I swear, Lollie's gonna come in a month cus I heard he got banned haha Sk8Punk2065 10:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) He got banned because of swearing. Wanna know how I know? Cause I'm 1337Lollie. Lol no I'm not, I just wanted to throw in a plot twist XD Sk8Punk2065 11:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) This is not a place to advertise your army, however, you may make an article about your army, if you'd like. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 14:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I hope you enjoy the wiki! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3''']] 15:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC)